Balade dans le quartier Kabuki
by Pandatypus
Summary: Kagura est seule livrée à elle-même. Son estomac crie famine, la seule solution est de sortir faire les courses. Mais en ce début de soirée, qui sait quels êtres étranges pourraient rôder dans le quartier Kabuki... Ici, pas de couple (ou vaguement sous-entendu) mais surtout de l'humo... Non! Ne fuis pas! Ça pourrait être bien quand même... Ma 1ère fanfic, et dédiée à Cécilia C.!


28/04/15

 **Balade dans le quartier Kabuki**

C'était un soir comme il y en a tant sur le quartier Kabuki à Edo. Gintoki avait laissé sa famille adoptée pour rejoindre l'amour de sa vie, la salle de jeu, qu'il n'avait pas prévu de quitter à moins d'être soit complètement torché, soit complètement fauché. Shinpachi ne voulant pas assister à ce massacre, il était retourné chez Otae pour passer le week-end et accessoirement se plaindre de la disparition de sa paie au profit du propriétaire du casino. Kagura était donc en tête à tête avec Sadaharu pour la soirée et peut-être même jusqu'au matin si Gin-san était chanceux.

Le programme de l'après-midi avait été une sieste dans son placard adoré et tous étaient déjà partis à son réveil. Son estomac se mit rapidement à gargouiller, signe qu'il était temps d'aller quérir la pitance ou –si on veut être réaliste- de chercher quelque chose à grailler sous les coussins du canapé. Mais après extraction (pour ne pas dire destruction) des surfaces rembourrées, elle n'eut pour butin qu'un vieux bout d'algue desséché, une boulette de cérumen de taille inquiétante et un amas de poussière et de poils blanc dont elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils proviennent de Sadaharu. Après de longues hésitations, elle renonça à gratter une tache de parfait au chocolat et accepta la triste réalité : Gin était passé avant elle et n'en n'avait pas laissé pour les autres. Selon lui, il n'y avait pas de petite économie et chaque yen qu'il ne dépenserait pas en nourriture serait un yen de plus investi dans les machines qui allaient (potentiellement) le rendre riche. Elle était prévenue et ne pouvait, par conséquent, s'en vouloir qu'à elle-même.

Contrainte et forcée par l'appel de la faim, elle se détacha non sans mal du canapé pour aller à la supérette de proximité, accompagnée par son canidé titanesque (Elle ne pouvait pas manger chez les Shimura pour des raisons de survie évidentes). Se posait cependant la question de l'argent : Gintoki ayant embarqué le magot, comment allait-elle faire pour payer ses achats ? D'autant plus qu'elle ne passait pas suffisamment inaperçu pour ne pas être identifiée par les forces de l'ordre si elle était repérée lors de son menu larcin, le fait qu'elle fréquente quotidiennement les dites forces n'aidant pas…

« Bof… On verra bien… » Murmura-t-elle, considérant le simple fait de réfléchir comme une consommation d'énergie dommageable. Dans la même idée, elle décida de poursuivre son trajet à califourchon sur Sadaharu. La dépense énergétique réduite au minimum, l'idée lui vint sans même qu'elle la cherche. Elle lui apparut. Littéralement. Sa monture s'arrêta pour la laisser descendre et elle se dirigea droit vers le vieil homme inutile qui se tenait devant elle, un paquet de prospectus à la main.

Hasegawa : Salut Kagura! Alors, tu n'es pas avec les autres Yorozuya ?

Kagura : Non, ce sont des hommes sales et plein de vices, je ne veux pas qu'ils déteignent sur moi.

Hasegawa : Ah…Euh… D'accord. Tu veux une invitation pour une visite de l'usine à mayonnaise ?

Kagura : Non, j'ai besoin d'argent pour manger.

Hasegawa : Ah, désolé mais je ne crois pas qu'ils fassent de dégustation sur place, comme c'est un condiment…

Kagura : Tu n'as pas l'air de me comprendre, vieil homme : j'ai la dalle et ça me rend violente donc donne-moi tout ce que t'as que je puisse aller à la superette devant laquelle tu fais le mariole !

Hasegawa : Mais… Kagura-chan ! Tu sais bien que je suis dans une situation précaire et …

Kagura : … Et dans une telle situation tu ne voudrais pas être accusé d'agression avec violence physique sur une jeune fille, ce qui te coûterait ton travail bien sûr, mais aussi toute chance d'être un jour réuni avec Hatsu ?

Hasegawa : Mais je n'ai rien fais et quel rapport avec Hatsu et…

Kagura : Aboule le fric, vieux débris !

Hasegawa : Tu es devenue aussi cruelle que Gin-san… Voilà tout ce que j'ai, il doit y avoir 3 000 ¥ … (en lui tendant son portefeuilles).

Kagura : Merci bien le vieux, tu n'auras qu'à demander à Gin-chan de te rembourser : je suis une petite fille donc je ne suis pas responsable de mes actions.

Sur ces mots, Kagura enfonça l'argent dans sa poche et attrapa un prospectus dans la pile que Madao devait écouler: elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aider quand elle en avait l'occasion! Elle poursuivit son chemin sur les quelques mètres qui la séparait du magasin et entra, le sourire aux lèvres, ça sentait la bouffe ! Elle laissa Sadaharu à l'extérieur, attrapa un panier et commença à errer entre les rayons. Faisant attention à ne pas dépasser son budget (gracieusement financé par Hasegawa) et pris aussi soin de ne choisir que des produits que Gintoki et Shinpachi ne consommaient pas, ils n'allaient tout de même pas profiter de son dur labeur ! Son panier se constitua donc principalement de sukonbu… Arrivée en caisse, elle paya la jeune fille au tablier vert et sorti son sachet à la main en se demandant s'il était immoral de racketter un SDF. Cependant, ses pensées furent interrompues par la rencontre avec un couple d'énergumènes qu'elle connaissait trop bien.

* * *

Hijikata : …et donc, pour le déroulement de la visite…

Okita : Eh, Hijikata-san ! C'est pas la gamine des Yorozuya ?

Hijikata : … Hein ? Ah ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est sensé me faire ?

Okita : Oï, toi, là, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Kagura : Des courses. Et vous, vous voulez ne pas faire votre travail au lieu de chercher des noises aux honnêtes citoyens ?

Hijikata : On est justement en train de prendre la déposition d'un honnête citoyen qui vient de se faire dérober son argent.

Kagura : C'est quand même pas Madao qui a appelé les …

Okita : Vice-commandant, vous n'auriez pas honte d'être venu juste pour l'invitation à votre fabrique de bouffe pour chien par hasard ?

Hijikata : Ferme-la ! Et vous ne voulez pas faire moins de bruit, vous attirez l'attention sur nous…

Kagura : Oh ! Mais vous ne voulez pas vous faire remarquer ? Vous ne voulez pas qu'une certaine personne sache que vous êtes là ? Vous ne pensez pas que KURIKO AIMERAIT REVOIR SON MAYORA-SAMA ?

Hijikata : Chhhhhute ! Tu veux me foutre dans la mouise?!

Okita : On ne déconne pas, la chinoise, la fille du général est intouchable.

Kagura : C'est toi qui es intouchable ! D'ailleurs qui voudrait te toucher : tu dois être plein de maladies !

Okita : C'est toi qui parles de maladies ? Depuis que tu es arrivée sur cette planète on a eu je ne sais combien d'épidémies !

Kagura : Si ta race succombe à de banales épidémies, c'est que vous devez être trop faibles pour survivre !

Okita : Qui est trop faible ?!

Hijikata : Stop ! Tu ne vas pas te battre, Sougo, on a encore du boulot !

Kuriko (sa voix s'échappe du magasin) : Mayora-sama ? C'est bien vous ?

Hijikata : Bon, faites ce que vous voulez, après tout je m'en fous, moi je me casse. Mais que le gagnant ramène le perdant chez lui : pas d'appel de nuit de la part de passants effrayés !

Kuriko passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte, attirée par une voix familière, mais ne vit personne. La jeune fille retourna donc à son poste, déçue. Mais ce qui se tramait à l'extérieur s'annonçait épique : Kagura avait donné l'encombrant sachet de courses à Sadaharu avec l'ordre de le ramener à leur domicile. La masse de poils s'exécuta tandis qu'elle lui promettait de le rejoindre vite, tout de suite après écrasé un très gros insecte. Face à elle, le chien du Bakufu, le capitaine sadique, le salaud de service (!) avait dégainé son sabre et c'était mis en position de combat.

Okita : Il est encore temps de fuir, gamine.

Kagura : Dans tes rêves, sadique !

En même temps qu'elle prononçait ces mots, elle s'élança, déchaînant toute la puissance du clan Yato sur le fonctionnaire. Le combat débuta par des coups violents, tantôt de pieds, tantôt de sabre, toujours esquivés avec brio par l'adversaire. Mais au fur et à mesure que l'affrontement s'éternisait, un rythme s'établit et les attaques tout comme leurs réponses devenaient redondantes. La seule menace pour les adversaires n'était plus que la fatigue, un jeu d'endurance. Soudain, une jeune femme hurla car un client s'enfuyait sans payer, ce qui réveilla l'instinct de l'agent du Shinsengumi qui malgré son sadisme savait rester professionnel. Kagura y vit une ouverture et opta pour un coup de pied sauté en plein dans sa gueule de poulet! Cela eut pour effet de l'envoyer voler jusqu'à ce que sa trajectoire soit interrompue par le fieffé gredin qui s'échappait du Smile, le bar d'où était sortie une hôtesse habillée en prêtresse. Okita étant K.O, c'était une victoire sans équivoque pour Kagura. Elle comptait partir sans demander son reste pour retrouver sa nourriture chérie quand elle fut frappée de culpabilité en se rappelant ce que lui avait demandé Hijikata. Posant les yeux sur le corps sacrément amoché du flic, elle se décida, ne sachant vraiment pas pourquoi, à respecter la demande du vice-commandant démoniaque. Elle récupéra Okita et le monta sur ses épaules, donnant l'impression qu'il ne pesait rien, puis se dirigea vers le QG du Shinsengumi.

* * *

A mi-chemin, elle commença à entendre des grognements provenant de son « bagage » et à sentir du mouvement. Elle ne devait clairement pas être un moyen de transport confortable car Okita était déjà en train de se réveiller.

Okita : Oï, c'est un kidnapping ? Je dois appeler la police?

Kagura : Tu ES la police. Et je me contente de suivre les indications des forces de l'ordre, comme toute bonne citoyenne.

Okita : Bon, laisses-moi descendre.

Kagura : Tu vas tenir debout ? Parce que je t'ai bien amoché quand même….

Okita : Par surprise ! C'est pas pour être raciste mais c'est quand même une fourberie d'amanto…

Kagura : Pardon ?!

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle le jeta à terre où il atterrit droit sur ses pieds.

Kagura : Je vais te remettre ta pâtée et t'apporter en pièces détachées à ton boss comme ça tout le Shinsengumi saura que J'AI gagné, sale sadique !

Okita : JE vais te mettre en morceaux jusqu'à ce que les Yorozuya ne te reconnaissent plus et que tu sois obligée de rejoindre un cirque de monstre, tu pourras te faire un nom et devenir célèbre : c'est aussi mon rôle d'aider les citoyens…

Kagura lui coupa la parole avec un uppercut accompagné d'un « trop long ! » et d'un sourire laissant planer le doute sur qui était le plus sadique des deux… S'en était trop ! Sougo commençait doucement à en avoir marre de se faire violenter et surtout de voir son égo être tant malmené, il décida donc d'employer les grands moyens et surtout un moyen particulièrement vicieux. Il empoigna l'avant-bras de Kagura -dont les doigts fermés étaient encore enfoncés dans son visage- et d'un mouvement habile le retourna dans le dos de la jeune fille avant d'y joindre le second bras et de les unir à l'aide d'une paire de menottes.

Kagura : Qu'est-ce que tu…

Okita : Kidnapping, insulte à agent, attaque sur un officier de la loi, entrave à la justice, mauvaise fois évidente concernant un affrontement déloyal et goûts vestimentaires douteux : ça va vous coûter cher, ma p'tite dame !

Kagura : Sale pourri ! Tu ne peux pas m'arrêter ! Je demande à voir mon avocat !

Okita : Il est trop tard, le soleil est déjà couché et –grâce à ta participation- on est à deux pas du QG du Shinsengumi, donc tu vas passer la nuit en cellule et on verra demain. En plus ça te fera les pieds et t'apprendra à respecter les autorités supérieures.

Kagura : Je ne suis pas majeure, je ne peux pas être enfermée ! Dès que Gin-san aura fini sa partie, il…

Kagura fut interrompue dans sa phrase par un « tss » colérique qui venait d'un coin sombre. Quelqu'un se tenait au pied d'un lampadaire cassé et avait assisté à toute la scène qui, apparemment, ne lui avait pas plu. La jeune fille et le policier se contractèrent soudainement, ils ne jouaient plus et réfléchissaient à toute vitesse. Si cet homme avait été là tout ce temps et qu'aucun de ces deux guerriers entraînés ne s'en étaient rendu compte c'est qu'il devait être fort. Très fort. Le premier mouvement serait capital et déciderait peut-être de l'issu d'un affrontement qui s'annonçait déjà. Sans échanger un seul mot, Kagura et Sougo savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire. En un temps record, ils devaient détacher Kagura et dégainer le katana du flic, que Kagura lui avait subtilisé et qu'elle avait attaché à sa taille. Ça s'annonçait difficile mais il fallait qu'ils y arrivent. Le premier mouvement. Comment faire pour accomplir tout ça en si peu de temps ? Sougo n'était même pas sûr d'avoir les clés sur lui… Il fallait décidément qu'il commence à devenir plus sérieux en ce qui concerne les règles de base du Shinsengumi… Plus le temps de tergiverser, l'adversaire allait se mettre en mouvement. Trop tard ! Le premier mouvement !

* * *

Leur opposant jeta à terre un petit pic à dango. QUOI ? C'était ça le premier mouvement ? Ça valait bien le coup de s'inquiéter ! Sougo sourcilla et soupira (intérieurement) de soulagement : ce n'était qu'un débile profond, probablement bourré, qui traînait dans les rue à pas d'heure en bouffant des dangos. Et comment avait-il trouvé des dangos à cette heure-ci d'ailleurs ?! Il faudrait enquêter là-dessus… En attendant, tout allait pour le mieux et Sougo allait embarquer la rousse et peut-être même le rôdeur, histoire de lui apprendre la vie !

Cependant il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, la gamine n'avait encore rien dit elle qui est pourtant si grande-gueule. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait elle n'avait pas bougé non plus et était toujours alerte au plus haut point. Pourquoi ? Il se redressa et pris la parole :

Okita : Oï ! Le clodo, là ! T'as pas autre chose à faire qu'espionner les gens et bouffer des dangos à une heure pareille ? T'as pas des pièces à aller ramasser sous les distributeurs de revues pornos ? Tu veux être arrêté pour entrave à la justice ?

Kagura (retrouvant sa voix) : La ferme, le sadique ! Casses-toi au plus vite et ne le laisse pas te rattraper…

Okita : Hein ?

Sortant de l'ombre, l'inconnu s'exposa aux yeux du duo : une tenue traditionnelle similaire à celle de la gamine, des cheveux longs réunis en une tresse, un sourire stupide… Ce gars représentait-il vraiment une menace ? Okita, remarqua toutefois qu'il tenait le même parapluie que celui qu'avait habituellement Kagura, et il savait les dégâts qu'il pouvait engendrer… Le type s'avança dans leur direction d'un pas mal assuré, il semblait… comment dire…

Kagura : Complètement Torché ! Tu es complètement torché Kamui ! Retourne sur ton vaisseau, ton équipage doit t'attendre !

Kamui : Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu es en train de faire à ma p'tite sœur, monsieur l'agent ?

Okita : Petite sœur ? Kamui ?! Tu veux dire « Kamui » comme dans…

Kamui : Kamui, chef de la meilleure flotte des Harusames, pourfendeur du roi de Yoshiwara, héritier d'Umibozu et du clan Yato, et grand vainqueur du concours de mangeur de dangos –victoire dûment célébrée par ailleurs- pour vous servir !

Okita : Comment ça ?

Kamui : Non, attend, pas du tout pour vous servir en fait…

Kagura : C'est mon frère, l'homme le plus fort que je connaisse, on doit fuir au plus vite !

Kamui : Je ne peux pas et vous servir et vous refaire le portrait, ça n'aurait aucun sens…

Okita : On ne peut pas fuir, il nous a déjà trouvé !

Kamui : A moins que vous me le demandiez, auquel cas ça serait logique mais il n'y a pas de raison que vous le fassiez…

Kagura : libères-moi alors, qu'on ait au moins une chance !

Kamui : De toute façon vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour ça puisque vous le faites déjà entre vous…

Okita : Je voudrais bien mais j'ai beau me faire les poches, pas moyen de mettre la main sur la clé…

Kamui : Tous les deux en train de jouer au gendarme et au voleur…

Kagura : T'es pas sérieux ? Mais ils embauchent vraiment n'importe qui dans la police de nos jours…

Kamui : A faire des choses sales avec des menottes alors que tu es ma petite sœur…

Okita : Pardon ? Tu veux qu'on reparle des qualifications des Yorozuya ? Vue le nombre de fois où on vous a engagé, tu devrais remercier le ciel que nos critères ne soient pas trop élevés !

Kamui : Et c'est exactement pour ça que je vais vous défoncer la tête !

Okita et Kagura tournèrent la tête vers Kamui qui se jeta sur eux. Sougo dégaina sont sabre sans même détacher le fourreau de la cuisse de Kagura et s'élança vers le Yato. Mais Kamui brisa le katana du guerrier d'un coup de parapluie et en quelques coups violents, l'assomma et le projeta contre le mur, ne lui laissant aucune chance. Kagura profita de cette diversion pour s'extirper des menottes puis se jeta sur son frère mais elle se heurta à un parapluie utilisé à la manière d'une batte de Baseball. Suite à ce coup, elle se retrouva elle-aussi à terre, à côté d'Okita, et sa jambe avait une forme qui semblait très loin d'être naturelle. Fortement amochée mais nullement évanouit, elle vit son frère s'approcher d'elle et plissa les yeux, attendant le coup de grâce. Kamui brandit son arme et planta la tête du parapluie dans le sol, à moins d'un mètre du visage de sa sœur. Il grimpa dessus et, dans un équilibre qui semblait très précaire, se pencha vers elle et commença à chouiner :

Kamui : Voilà ! Tu commences à sortir avec des garçons et à faire des choses étranges et sales et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te voir grandir ! Que dirait Papi? Et Mami? Ils seraient terriblement déçus, tu devrais avoir honte de toi !

Kagura : … Je … Nous…

Kamui : « Nous » ? Tu veux rejoindre mon équipage ? Que nous rétablissions une relation frère-sœur merveilleuse et fusionnelle ?

Kagura : … Je… Hein ?...

Kamui : Il fallait y penser avant de commencer à traîner avec ce garçon ! Je ne peux permettre ce genre de… tendances … Non ! De déviances ! A bord de mon navire. Désolé, mais j'ai peur que ce garçon ait déteint sur toi… Non : il y a des lieux pour ça, mais pas ma flotte !

Kagura : … ?! …

Kamui : Je repars demain, et j'attends un changement de comportement de ta part d'ici que je revienne ! J'attends beaucoup de toi donc montres-toi à la hauteur de mes espérances.

Kamui sauta de sa position, arracha son parapluie du sol et s'accroupit près de sa sœur. Il se pencha vers elle et lui glissa un « un brillant avenir t'attend » dans un souffle empli d'effluves alcoolisés. Il déposa un baiser collant –mélange du sucre de l'alcool et du gras des dangos- sur sa joue et disparu dans la nuit.

Kagura, malgré son estomac qui criait famine, sourit : ils l'avaient échappé belle et étaient chanceux que les vices de Kamui s'annulent les uns les autres, que son amour de la nourriture et de l'alcool soit plus puissant que sa passion pour le meurtre et la torture. Après un temps de repos, elle se releva et se dirigea vers son logement, elle serait là-bas assez rapidement étant donné que ses blessures avaient déjà commencé à cicatriser (merci le sang de Yato !). Avant de partir, elle cracha un gros mollard sur le policier toujours inconscient et dit, dans un sourire « c'est encore moi qui gagne ». Elle disparut la manière de son frère, dans les premières lueurs du matin.

* * *

Quand Hijikata sorti du bâtiment du Shinsengumi et qu'il découvrit le capitaine de son régiment adossé au mur d'enceinte, évanouit et couvert de salive, il ne trouva qu'une chose à dire :

Hijikata : Quelle bande d'emmerdeurs, pour 2 mètres et vous ne pouviez pas les faire ? Et puis je m'en fous : j'ai une usine à visiter…

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ma première fic (et jusqu'au bout en plus!)! Comme je disais, c'est ma première fanfiction donc je suis loin (très loin même) d'avoir un niveau pro, donc n'hésites pas (toi, oui toi derrière ton écran!) à me laisser une review avec des conseils, des compliments, des insultes (je ne suis pas difficile...) pour m'aider à progresser et m'encourager à continuer ^^_

 _Plein de bisous gras et sucrés et bonnes lectures!_


End file.
